callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blundergat
The Blundergat is a wonder weapon featured in the Zombies map, Mob of the Dead in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It is based on civil war-era weaponry, consisting of ideas from the both the and . Without upgrades, it acts like a single-shot break-action shotgun, with a one-round magazine and 60 in reserve. Unlike a typical shotgun, the pellets spread out in a completely horizontal line. When Pack-a-Punched via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it becomes The Sweeper, with a two-round magazine and 120 in reserve. The Sweeper is very powerful, being able to kill zombies with one hit until round twenty. Double Tap Root Beer is a very effective perk for the Blundergat as well as The Sweeper, as it doubles the amount of pellets shot and thus potential damage as well. Speed Cola is recommended as well due to the frequent and somewhat lengthy reloads. Electric Cherry can be very useful when using the Blundergat, as the player is left very vulnerable during the constant reloads, and the effect of the perk is usually maximized (as the shock effect is higher the emptier the magazine is) due to the low ammo before reloads. Juggernog is also useful as the Blundergat is most effective up close where the player is bound to take more attacks from zombies. In addition to Mystery Box, the Blundergat can be obtained after collecting five hidden blue skulls around the map by throwing the Hell's Retriever at them. These skulls can only be seen in Afterlife, although their locations always stay the same each game. *Two can be found at the docks: the other being on a lamppost opposite and to the left of Juggernaut on a hill, and the other being on a pillar (third from the left) near the possible Mystery Box spawn. *One can be found on the roof, near the far-left corner (when coming to the roof), sitting on an unreachable corner of the roof. *One can be found in a jail cell with a toilet and a skull next to the library near the starting room. *One can be found near the Warden's Office, in an electric pylon outside the barrier next to Speed Cola (it is recommended to not repair the barrier as the planks can make throwing the Hell's Retriever at the correct spot difficult). Video:Blundergat easter egg BOII|Obtaining the Blundergat with the five skulls Acid Gat When upgraded with the Acid Gat Kit, it becomes the Acid Gat. It has a three-round magazine and fires in bursts of three rounds. The projectiles stick to walls and other objects (including zombies), and will explode soon after. When shot, the projectiles will typically spread in a very wide angle instead of going where the player aims. These rounds are also capable of hurting the player, although the explosion is somewhat minor and should not considerably damage the player unless already severely hurt. When the Acid Gat is Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Vitriolic Withering, with increased damage and the projectiles now attracting zombies similarly to the upgraded Crossbow and Monkey Bomb. The Vitriolic Withering starts to make crawlers at around rounds 20 to 23. Due to the self-inflicted damage, Juggernog is useful to minimize the chance of downing oneself or do enough damage for a single attack to down the player. Double Tap Root Beer is questionable, as it only helps in firing the three projectiles within the burst faster without increasing damage. As with the regular Blundergat, Speed Cola helps with the constant and long reloads, and Electric Cherry also helps to protect the player during these reloads. Gallery Blundergat BOII.png Blundergat reloading BOII.png|Reloading Acid Gat BOII.png|Acid Gat Acid Gat reloading BOII.png|Reloading Acid Gat Trivia *The Blundergat is, so far, the only weapon in Zombies that changes its model when upgraded without adding any attachments. *The Acid Gat is the first wonder weapon that fires in bursts. *When the Blundergat becomes the Acid Gat or Vitriolic Withering, the receiver of the weapon will have wires running along it that glow green, as do the barrels. The barrel ends also appear to split open and gain a snake-like texture around them. *This is the first wonder weapon to fire regular ammunition instead of unique rounds. *The Sweeper features a Hellhound with red eyes, while the Vitriolic Withering features a Hellhound with green eyes. **In third-person, the eyes of the Hellhounds on Vitriolic Withering will have red eyes. *The Vitriolic Withering is the third non-tactical equipment that attracts zombies, the first being the Pack-a-Punched Crossbow and the second being the V-R11. *The player's movement speed is not affected when aiming down the sights with the Blundergat. *If the player places The Sweeper into the Acid Gat Kit, they will receive the Vitriolic Withering instead of the Acid Gat. *The Blundergat is Billy Handsome's favorite weapon. *The Blundergat is capable of making crawlers, despite not being an explosive weapon. This makes the Blundergat the first bullet-firing weapon since Call of Duty: World at War to be able to make crawlers. *The Blundergat obtained from the Warden's Office desk spawns with a total of 60 rounds instead of 61. **When obtaining the Blundergat from the Warden's Office desk, Brutus will yell "I'm coming for you, 872B!" *The Blundergat is the second wonder weapon to have four different versions of itself. The first is the Wave Gun in Moon. *When reloading, it is possible to see the barrels tilt into a 2x2 square for the speedloader, then tilting back after it is loaded. The covers for the barrels also fall away to be replaced by the speedloader and the shell casings appear to be combustable, as they do not appear upon reloading. **On top of this, the hammers automatically lock back at the end (or after firing the first round from The Sweeper). *The Vitriolic Withering likely uses sulfuric acid as the corrosive agent in its rounds, as suggested by its name. *Interestingly, The Sweeper seems to use the Pack-a-Punch skin seen in Green Run, Nuketown Zombies, Die Rise and Buried instead of Mob of the Dead's unique scheme. The camo only appears on the braces covering the barrels, and the colors seem dulled and lack the stone-like texture. *The Acid Gat's green glowing texture actually functions technically as an attachment that can be toggled on and off in the weapon file under the tag "tag_acid". *Even though the top barrels and the bottom barrels are un-even, the bullets shoot in a straight line. *In Dutch, Blundergat means Failed Hole. *Brutus (Zombies) is unaffected by the Acid Gat Category:Wonder Weapons Category:Call of Duty Black Ops II Wonder Weapons